1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information presentation apparatus which allows easy access to information presented previously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conferences, classes, and the like, a display device and an electronic whiteboard are utilized. These devices are used in explanations and discussions by projecting presentation data using a projector, a monitor of a personal computer, and the like. In the case of the electronic whiteboard, arbitrary contents can be written with respect to presentation information by detecting the position of a pen or fingertip.
In such activities, users sometimes want to refer to references which were referred to previously or contents which were written previously again. In such a case, all too often, the saving locations are searched for to display such references or contents, or the holder of the references re-connects his or her personal computer and display device to display the references, or the written contents are lost and cannot be displayed. Therefore, in order to present previously presented contents, high human and time costs are required.
In order to remove such costs, a method of recording full events of the conferences or classes, and presenting the contents again by providing a search user interface has been proposed. For example, JP-A No. 2004-199408 (KOKAI) describes assignment of the degree of activity using annotations, and its application in generation of abstracts.
JP-A No. 2004-173058 (KOKAI) describes a technique for searching conference data by visualizing feature amounts of audio information, image information, and sensor information.
JP-A No. 7-182365 (KOKAI) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,728 describe a system which presents the conference minutes along with an elapse of time, and allows to review the previous contents of the proceedings along with the conference minutes.
During a conference, the presenter often conducts the conference while reviewing the important contents of the proceedings that have already been made in that conference. At this time, it is preferable for the presenter who presents presentation data such as references or the like to easily call the already presented presentation data, which correspond to such important contents of the proceedings, and to present them again.
It is also preferable to record the fact itself that the presenter conducted the conference while reviewing the previous contents of the proceedings as the important contents of the proceedings, and to update headline information (conference minutes) presented on the search interface accordingly during the proceedings. However, no such search interface with real-timeness has been provided yet.